The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems, and more particularly, to tissue debridement systems and methods.
Necrotic tissue may retard wound healing. As such, it may at times be desirable to remove necrotic tissue. The therapeutic intervention for necrotic tissue in the wound is debridement. A number of general approaches exist for debridement, e.g., mechanical, enzymatic or chemical, sharp, biosurgical, and autolytic. Mechanical methods of debridement may be painful and require a high level of skill to prevent damage to healthy tissue. Moreover, some mechanical systems create extensive debris that is propelled in numerous directions.